Goodbyes aren't forever
by ilovemanga63
Summary: Mikan has left the Academy after her memories were erased. Natsume and Hotaru are still missing, will they ever make it back? Will Mikan ever remember all of her precious friends she holds so dear? NatsumeXMikan My version of what happens after Mikan leaves, enjoy! :)
1. Goodbye's

Mikans POV:

A week has passed since Natsume and Hotaru disappeared. And with each passing day I am becoming increasingly worried. Soon I will be leaving Gakuen Alice, along with my friends and the treasured memories I share with them. And although I may be smiling on the outside, on the inside my heart is threatening to burst. I have accepted the fact that I because I no longer have my Alice's my memories will be erased and that I must leave but I do not want to leave without at least saying goodbye to Hotaru and making sure that Natsume is safe. I don't want that to be the last time I see Natsume, especially in that condition. I refuse to believe he is dead, even when he laid motionless in front of me, I just can't afford to think like that. I don't want to lose someone else I care about, I have already lost both my parents and I will soon be forgetting all of my friends, I don't want to lose Natsume.

_I rushed to his side when I saw him lying there. _

"_W-why isn't he breathing? Natsume? NATSUME!" Tears began to streak down my face _

"Sakura-san? Are you ok?" A familiar voice broke me out of my thoughts of Natsume, I turned to see Ruka looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"huh? Oh yes, I'm fine!" I reassured. Ruka didn't seem convinced though, he gave me a stern look. Ruka, Permy, Nonoko, Anna and linchou had decided to take me into central town for the day, since it was a Saturday, so I could spend some time with them before I left the academy.

"You're thinking about Natsume again aren't you? I can tell from the look on your face"

"N-no ,w-well yes . I'm just worried about him and Hotaru that's all, I'm sorry" His face softened a little.

" It's ok, we're all worried about them too. But If Natsume were here I don't think he would want to see you in this state, You are not eating and you're not getting any sleep-"

"I've been sleeping and eating perfectly fine so you needn't worry,"

"Hey Sakura! Hurry up already!" Permy shouted impatiently from where she was standing as she tapped her foot on the ground. She was obviously irritated.

"O-oh! I-I'm sorry Permy!" I apologized and ran over to her. She immediately started shouting again…

"Will you quit calling me Permy?! That's not my name! It's SUMIRE. S-U-M-I-R-E. Understand?" She asked while tugging at my hair.

"Y-yes, sorry Per- I mean Sumire-san hehehe. Now can I have my hair back? It kinda hurts…"

"Oh yeah, sorry " she finally let go of my hair and I backed away before she could start pulling it again.

"Mikan-chan!" I turned to see linchou, Nonoko and Anna rushing towards us.

"Hi guys! Where have you been?" I said smiling.

"Sorry! One of my experiments kind of got out of control…. linchou and Anna had to help me sort it out" Nonoko grinned and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well at least you're here now. So where should we go first?" Ruka asked.

"I bet I already know where Sakura wants to-" Permy started before I cut in.

"HOWALON HOWALON HOWALON!" My mouth was already watering at the thought of the sweet marshmallow-like candy.

"Yup I was right" She seemed slightly pissed off that I'd just interrupted her but did her best to control her anger.

"Shall we go buy some Howalon then?" Asked Anna.

"Yeh, we could buy some for your jii-chan" Nonoko suggested.

"Sounds great! Now lets go!" I literally dragged them all to the howalon stand where I bought atleast 10 large boxes.

"Seriously Mikan? How much howalon do you need?" Permy criticised in disbelief.

"But I love howalon! Don't blame me! Blame the candy for being so irresistible!"

"You never change Mikan-chan" Said Nonoko , giggling.

Everyone started laughing, except for Permy who just lectured me on my intake of howalon.

We continued like that for most of the day, Until we decided it was time to go home for a well deserved rest. It was late by the time we got back to the dorms and I was planning on going straight to my room so I could be alone with my thoughts. But before I could even step inside my room, I was lifted into the air by a strong pair of arms.

"T-tsubasa senpai!" I yelled in shock as he placed me on his shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going little kohai?" He said grinning up at me.

"I was planning on going to bed…. Why? H-hey! Tsubasa senpai! W-wait! Where are we going?!" Tsubasa senpai was walking away from my room with me still on his shoulders.

"You'll see. You'll see" He grinned again.

"hah?"

After what seemed like ages we finally arrived outside the Special Type classroom.

"Why are we here?" I asked still confused as hell.

"Patience is a virtue my little kohai." He replied snickering.

I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him as he opened the door and walked in. I couldn't see a thing because the room was in complete darkness.

"H-hey senpai? Why is it so dark?! Senp-" I was cut off as he abruptly plucked me from his shoulders and placed me on the floor. I turned to grab his arm only to find he had gone.

"S-senpai?! Where did you go?! It's dark in here!" I was starting to become panicked now as I rushed to the door and frantically tried to open it and escape from the darkness. I heard movement from the corner of the room which only frightened me more. All of a sudden the room flooded with light and I breathed a sigh of relief, at least I could see now.

"SURPRISE MIKAN!" Loud cries filled the room followed by laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA Y-you should have seen your face Sakura! YOU WERE TERRIFIED! HAHAHAHAHA" Permy pointed at me and held onto her sides unable to contain her laughter.

"T-that wasn't funny! You know I hate the dark!"

"Lighten up and just enjoy the surprise party!" Permy had managed to get herself together and had a huge grin on her face.

"Party? For who? Who's birthday is it?" I panicked. I can't believe I forgot one of my friends birthday!

"It's no one's birthday you idiot." Permy face palmed.

"Then what's the party for?"

"You really are stupid aren't you?" She started pulling my hair again, "This party's for you! Its your leaving party."

"You're all throwing a party for me?"

"Of course we are mikan," Tsubasa-senpai patted me on the head, "Its because you came to this academy we all started to have more fun here, and everyone seems closer than they were before. That only happened once you entered the academy, I think that's enough reason to throw you a party."

"Really?" I was touched, the only reason I came here in the first place was to be able to stay with Hotaru, I didn't expect to become this close to everyone. My eyes started to overflow with tears.

"Tsubasa! You made her cry!" Misaki-senpai hit Tsubasa over the head and hugged me.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I just can't help it. Before I entered the academy, I never imagined a life other than the one with ji-chan and Hotaru. Now I can't think about a life without everyone at the academy. I know I have to, but I don't want to leave the academy, I don't want to forget everyone," My sobs grew louder and Misaki-senpai held me tighter.

"We don't want you to go either. You were such a great influence on us Mikan, that big goofy smile of yours is infectious! And you have to keep smiling, you have to leave this place with a huge smile on your face ok?"

I nodded as she let go of me and I noticed her eyes were starting to fill with tears too.

"I didn't know you could be so emotional misaki!" Tsubasa-senpai teased as he wiped her tears away.

"S-shut up idiot!" She hit him over the head again.

"Why must you always hit me?"

"Because you need a good beating,"

Everyone nodded in agreement as Tsabusa-senpai whimpered in pain.

"Thank you everyone, I promise I'll keep smiling no matter what, even when I've forgotten about the academy, I promise" I wiped away my tears and smiled, I made a promise. I can't keep being miserable in front of everyone when I don't have much time left with them, I have to be cheerful and smile.

"Ok are you done with this conversation? Can we start the party already?" Permy sounded pissed so I didn't disagree.

"Yeh lets have some fun!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, back to my normal self again.

"YEH!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Normal POV:

The day had come far too quickly. They day Mikan would be leaving the academy for good, and Hotaru and Natsume still hadn't returned. As much as she didn't want to, Mikan had no choice. She had only enough time to say goodbye to her friends.

"I'll miss everyone…" She said, She was trying desperately not to cry but couldn't help it.

"You won't be able to miss us idiot. You won't remember us," Sumire was trying to be rude to Mikan as she always was but she couldn't keep the tears in either. "We'll miss you though!" She embraced Mikan, which was a shock to everyone, and sobbed loudly.

"Come now, we don't want Mikan leaving depressed do we?" He hugged Mikan tightly and she returned the favour.

"Remember your promise," Misaki joined the hug, which resulted in almost suffocating poor Mikan. "You have to keep smiling ok?"

"Yeh, I'll remember that no matter what misaki-senpai!" Mikan smiled her cute, irresistible smile.

"Good"

"Mikan, it's time to go now," Shiki arrived carrying Mikan's things.

"Already? Can't I have some more time?"

"If it were my decision the answer would be yes, but unfortunately it isn't so we have to go now,"

"O-ok," After one last group hug Mikan made her way to the black car parked outside the school gates.

Mikan POV:

With one last look at the Academy that I had come to love, along with everyone in it, I made my way into the car and watched the Academy disappear behind me.


	2. the return

**Authors note: ok.. I'm not sure whether she would be 12 or not so I just said she was 12 anyway. If I'm wrong please correct me if I'm wrong xD anyways enjoyyy.**

**Normal POV: **

Shortly after Mikan left the academy 4 figures fell from a time portal and into class B's classroom, scaring the hell out of the students currently in their lesson. The students immediately recognised their 2 classmates, teacher and student teacher.

"Hotaru! Natsume! Are you okay? What happened? How did you get here?"

The new arrivals were plagued with questions that they were too weak to answer.

"SHUT UP" BAKA BAKA BAKA. Hotaru used her baka gun on those asking the questions and lifted Natsume onto her shoulder. "Help me get him and those two to the infirmary"

Hotaru and her brother were both fine but Nodachii, due to stress from staying in the portal too long, and Natsume both needed to be taken to the infirmary where they were treated immediately.

Nodachii woke up after a few hours but Natsume didn't. Everyone was growing increasingly worried the longer they waited for him to awake.

**Mikan's POV:**

Hi, my names Mikan Sakura, I am 12 years old and I am currently living in a small village with my ji-chan. I live a happy life, living with my ji-chan, and I love him very much…. Even if he scolds me all the time for getting bad grades all the time and not doing my homework. But I can't help but think there is something missing from my life. I feel as if there is a huge gap missing, but I can't think what. I have pondered over this many times, and searched my mind for what used to be in place of the gap, but I can never find it.

"OI MIKAN!" I could hear ji-chan's voice from a mile away.

"Y-yes? What is it Ji-chan?" He looked really pissed, then I saw what was in his hand, my unfinished homework, which was due tomorrow.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU FINISHED YOUR HOMEWORK!" Seriously ji-chan is really scary when he's mad, but I can't help it, I'm too stupid to be able to understand that homework.

"W-well it's not completely true… B-but I finished what I could! I just don't understand it ji-chan! It's too hard!" Ji-chan started to calm down.

"Well why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you ya know." I never thought of that.

"It never crossed my mind to ask… sorry"

"It's fine, just come over here already and I'll help you. No Granddaughter of mine is going to be behind in class."

"Thank you ji-chan!"

After ji-chan helped me finish my homework we had dinner and then I crawled into bed. I once again fell into that strange dreamland. It's been happening for a while now. As soon as I fall asleep strange images flow through my mind, I see people I have never met before but feel as though they are special to me. I see different scenes flash through my mind over and over again, some are happy, some sad, others so tragic and depressing I wake up screaming. One of those scenes inperticular sticks in my mind, it always comes last and when it plays I almost always wake up crying.

"_Natsume! Natsume please! You promised you would always be by my side didn't you? Natsume!" The body lays motionless in front of me as I cry and cry._

Natsume. Who is Natsume? Why am I crying for him? Is he someone special to me? I don't know the answers to any of these and when I tell ji-chan about the dreams he simply brushes it off and says it's just a silly dream. I wish I could believe that, but I think those people in my dreams could be what is creating the large gap in my heart. Maybe I knew them in another life? I don't think I will ever know.

**Natsume's POV:**

I can't see anything and my body hurts all over. All I can here are her cries,

"_Natsume! Natsume! You said you would always be by my side! Natsume!" The shouts are eventually drawn out by her loud sobbing. I want to reach out to her, to hold her and comfort her, but there is nothing there. _

_As I lay there motionless, tortured by the sound of her crying, a faint light appears above me. I reach out towards it and here more voices,_

"Is he gonna be okay?" "Of course he is, its Natsume!" "Hey shut it! Look he's waking up!"

I slowly open my eyes to find my classmates hovering above me, worry etched on their faces.

"Natsume! Thankgod you're awake!" It was Ruka, my best friend. His face full of relief as he smiled at me.

"Ruka, what happened? Where am I? Where's Mikan?"

"You're in the infirmary Natsume, you almost died you idiot! You have to be more careful, especially with your condition,"

"What about Mikan? Is she ok? Where is she?" I was growing more uneasy by the second as I saw the smiles disappear from my friend's faces.

"Well? Where is she? Someone tell me already!"

At last someone spoke up, it was Sumire, "Natsume-kun… Mikan is… Mikan's gone Natsume. She had to leave the academy. I'm sorry, She left right before you returned,"

"What? Why did she have to leave?!" I quickly sat up as Ruka placed his hand on my shoulder, "Natsume, she used the last of her alice trying to save you. I'm sorry"

"But she has family here! Her uncle! Couldn't she have just stayed with him?!" Ruka shook his head, "I'm sorry Natsume, it would have been too dangerous, they erased her memories and sent her back to her ji-chan.

"Dammit!" I have no idea how I should be feeling right now. Relief that she's safe? Sadness that she's gone? Anger that she no longer knows who I am? We swapped our alice stones for god's sake! How can she forget that? No… I won't accept this, as soon as I am able, I will go looking for her, I will find her and make her remember. I promise that.

**Authors note: Ok I know I ****kinda rushed it but I really wanna hurry the story along so yeah xD please review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Alone

**Normal POV: **

Mikan was walking home from yet another tiring day of school, she let out a long sigh. She hates school, but she has to go, even if it is boring. She tries her hardest in lessons, and she really tries hard to make friends, but recently she has become the victim in the class. Her classmates would make fun of her for being stupid, some would often shove her into a puddle and then laugh in her face. At first one or two people would stick up for her, but they soon joined everyone else. Mikan was miserable, she hated being bullied and she hated school, she longed for the time the bell finally rang, signalling the end of school. But walking home was often just as bad, one student inperticular took pleasure in seeing Mikan in pain. Her name was Shizuko Fujioka. Her name certainly fit her, "Shizuko" meaning quiet child. In class she was always the quiet child in the class, the teachers pet, but outside of school was something else completely. She would wait for Mikan to walk outside the school gates, every day after school she would wait, and when she saw Mikan skipping happily out of school she would trip her up, resulting in Mikan' s face smashing into the concrete ground.

**Shizuko POV:**

I waited to see her pained face so I could laugh at her, I wanted to see her cry. But she didn't cry, not once. She simply smiled at me.

"You're a freak you know that?" I decided to turn to insults.

"Why do you say I'm a freak?" She was still smiling.

"Isn't it obvious!? You never cry! All you do is smile that disgusting smile! It's nauseating! Why can't you cry for once!? That's the only reason I do this ya know?! I just want to see you cry, but no you just smile! You're a freak and that's all there is to it," I smirked and waited to see her eyes fill with tears, nothing.

"I think I'd rather smile. I don't need to cry, I have my ji-chan and that's all I really need," She stood up now and her smile was even bigger than before, she reached out her hand towards me, "I know none of you like me, and that's ok. But why don't we have a truce? You leave me alone and I'll stay out of your way, what do you think?" She really is stupid, as if I would ever form a truce with her! I slapped her hand out of the way and then slapped her face, she stumbled back, shocked.

"How dare you! Don't get cocky with me you bitch! You think I would ever form a truce with you? And the class doesn't just not like you, we all hate you! You should just disappear bitch!" Now I've got her, her smile disappeared but then it came back again, but I know I've gotten to her, I can tell in her eyes. She walked away but before she went completely out of site she turned to me and waved. She had a huge smile again and was waving at me? What the hell? Doesn't this girl have any feelings other than happiness at all? Whatever, I'm going home. I need to think of better ways to make her cry.

**Mikan's POV:**

I felt like bursting into tears right there on the spot with Fujioka watching and laughing. But then I remembered my promise, to keep smiling no matter what. I don't know when I made that promise or who to but I decided I wanted to keep it. I did, as much as I possibly could, it's what keeps me going. There are times I want to break down in tears but then I remember the promise and I just smile. I know they can't get to me if I just smile and ignore them. But today Fujioka really got to me. I don't know why, I didn't do anything to her, and even when I promised to stay out of her way in return for her leaving me alone, she threw it back in my face and yelled at me.

The small house in which ji-chan and I lived in came into sight, but no ji-chan. He is usually sat outside waiting for me whilst reading, but not today. Maybe he was sleeping? Yes that has to be it. I ran inside the house and dropped my school things onto the floor.

"Ji-chan! I'm home!" No answer.

"Ji-chan?" I made my way into the living room where I found ji-chan lying on the floor.

Thinking he was sleeping I gently shook his shoulder, I shook harder. He isn't a heavy sleeper so he should have woken up by now shouldn't he? And why isn't he snoring loudly like he always does? I was starting to panic now.

"Ji-chan? Ji-chan why won't you wake up? Ji-chan!" I couldn't hear his breathing, "What's wrong ji-chan?!" I quickly called an ambulance and within 20 minutes it arrived, they took him off in a stretcher and took me with them.

**Normal POV: At the hospital**

Mikan waited anxiously in the waiting room as more people came in and left. What was taking so long? After what seemed like forever, a tall man wearing a white coat and holding a clipboard approached her.

"Mikan Sakura?" she nodded.

"I am very sorry. Your grandfather has passed away," Mikan couldn't believe it, he was her only family, he had raised her since she was a baby, he had scolded her and taken care of her when she was sick. How could someone so strong be taken away so easily? Mikan wasn't ready for this, She couldn't control her breathing. What would she do without him? He was her only family, where would she go? Random questions filled her head as she struggled to hold back the tears.

"Sakura-san, I am very sorry for your loss. I understand you have nowhere to go, so I have organized for you to be sent to an orphanage, Sakura-san? Sakura-san!" Mikan could hardly understand what the doctor was telling her, her heart was thumping too loudly. Without warning she collapsed, tears running down her face.

**Authors note:**

**Sorry im bad at making things sad, but yeah… please review and tell me what ya think xD Mikan3natsume forever! :D**


	4. Missions

**Natsume POV: **

_Mikan, I promise I'll come find you, even if you don't remember me, I'll come for you._

I keep telling myself that, but how can I possibly do it? I have no idea where her grandfather lives and I highly doubt any of the teachers would tell me. But I can't give up, I made a promise to her, on that balcony during Christmas, I told her that I would come back for her and I intend to keep that promise. Maybe I'll ask Imai? She knows where Mikan lives, but then how would I get out of the academy? As I pondered over how I could find Mikan I didn't notice the figure approaching behind me.

"Natsume? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be resting?" I realised at once it was Ruka, approaching the Sakura tree I was sat under.

"I find it easier to think out here on my own, and I hate being cooped up in that stupid hospital,"

"You know Sakura-san would be worried if she knew you weren't resting,"

"But she doesn't remember me, or anyone else stuck in this stupid school for that matter," Ruka let out a loud sigh and sat down beside me, "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Ruka chuckled, "You haven't changed Natsume, I just wanted to check on you. Also the High school principal sent me to get you…. He wants to speak to you,"

"And why would that be?"

"I don't know, but you better hurry. He doesn't seem like the patient type,"

"Yeh, well neither am I so he better hurry up with whatever it is he wants me for," With that I stood up and walked away from the tree.

**Mikan's POV:**

It's been almost a week since ji-chan passed away, and my life has gone from bad to worse.

_**Flashback: 5 days ago**_

"_Sakura-san, I understand that you have no family other than your grandfather, but did he have any friends you could stay with?" It's been two day's since ji-chan died, I was sent to stay at an orphanage for the time being but now the social workers are trying to find someone for me to stay with permanently. The lady interrogating me seemed kind enough, she had long black hair and kind eyes._

"_No, no one like that,"_

"_I see, are you sure there isn't anyone you could stay with?" She's really persistent though._

"_Like I said before, no"_

"_Well we will have to find an orphanage that has space and ask them to take you in."_

_**Flashback over:**_

They couldn't have sent me to a worse place. The staff were horrible, constantly shouting at all the little kids and sometimes even hitting them. It wouldn't have been that bad if it weren't for one thing…. Shizuko Fujioka. It turns out she is also an orphan and is currently staying at the orphanage I was sent to. After my failed attempt at befriending her I certainly wasn't ready to start living with her. She is even worse towards me at school now especially since I have to walk home with her from now on. I remember when I first arrived.

_**Flashback:**_

"_This is Mikan Sakura, she will be staying with us from now on so you should make her feel at home," The lady who introduced me is called Tama Keiko, she is probably the only nice person working here. She's really nice and kind to everyone and I really like her._

"_Shizuko, since you and Mikan-chan are the only ones here your age, you will look after her ok?"_

"_Why should I have to be nice to her? She's a freak, why can't you just let her sleep on the street?" She glared at me for the rest of the day whenever she got the chance._

_**Flashback over:**_

"Hey freak!" Why does she keep calling me that? I don't understand, oh well I should try to be nice to her,

"Hi fujioka-san! What brings you into my room?" I replied, straining a smile.

"Quit being so happy go lucky all the time freak! It's nauseating," She mimicked being sick.

"Fujioka-san why do you hate me so much? I don't remember doing anything to you. Why can't we just be friends?"

"B-because, just because! I don't need a reason do I? And who would wanna be friends with you? I only came to tell you dinners ready, now hurry up or I'll eat yours!" She slammed the door and ran downstairs.

I really don't feel like going to dinner, I want to be alone with my thoughts for now.

Recently something's been nagging at me. Not just ji-chan's death, but the dreams I've been having. Recently they haven't just played while I was sleeping, but while I'm awake. For example, I will be sat in class trying to pay attention to the teacher when all of a sudden they'd all flash through my head at once, causing me to collapse. Shizuko thinks I'm just trying to get attention, and would hit me for it on the way home. But I can't help it. Up until now I had started to believe that ji-chan was right, that they were just silly dreams, but now I think otherwise.

"Mikan-chan? Aren't you coming down for dinner?" Tama-chans head appeared behind the door

"No thanks Tama-chan, I don't feel like eating tonight, you can give mine to fujioka-san,"

"Are you ok Mikan-chan? You look pale, do you have a fever?"

"No, really I'm fine hehe" I faked a smile to reassure her.

"Well let's hope so, you wouldn't want to miss the trip to the woods tomorrow!" She laughed a little.

" I wouldn't miss that for the world! But really Tama-chan I'm fine, I'm just not very hungry," Tama-chan let out a small sigh in defeat.

"Ok if that's what you really want then I won't force you, just make sure you eat you're breakfast tomorrow!"

"Yes Tama-chan!" At last she left and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Truthfully, I don't really want to go to the woods tomorrow, I would rather stay here on my own with my thoughts. But I have to act like I usually do, or they'll think something is wrong with me.

_**Natsume POV:**_

When I arrived at the High school principle's office he wasn't there, so I just took a seat in front of his desk and waited impatiently. While he was gone I had the time to look around, there were lots of photo's on his desk, most of Mikan's parents but there were one or two of Mikan with her uncle. _Probably form when she was locked away,_ I thought.

While I was mesmerized looking at the pictures I didn't hear the door open,

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to attend to something urgent," He sat down at his desk and placed his head on his hands.

"As you have probably gathered, I have something important to talk to you about,"

"If it's another mission forget it,"

"It is a mission, but I think once you listen to what I say, you will accept it whole heartedly," He had a slight smirk on his face.

"And why should I?"

"Because….its about Mikan," My heart stopped, what did he say? Mikan? Is she in danger? I thought she would be safe once her memories are erased?

"Whats wrong with her?! You said she would be safe once her memories were erased!"

"I did say that, but it seems I was wrong,"

"What do you mean?!"

"Well, for some unknown reason she has slowly started to regain her memories,"

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Yes, she may not fully understand what they mean, but it is only a matter of time,"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"You need to find her and bring her back here, where she will stay," Stay? But she doesn't have her alice anymore, why is he letting her stay?

"Recently her grandfather passed away, so she is currently living in an orphanage, as her uncle I think it's only right she stays with her only remaining family, don't you?"

"Where can I find this orphanage?"

"I will provide you with the directions,"

After he gave me the directions I left straight away , to find Mikan at last.

**Normal POV:**

"Why didn't you just send one of our staff to collect her?" Narumi-sensei asked.

"Well I think Natsume should be the first to meet her, considering their relationship, and I think Mikan would be happier if he were to go anyway, don't you?"

"Yes, you have a good point"

**Authors note:**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter for some reason….. hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review :D**


	5. Can't we just be friends?

**Normal POV:**

Tama rushed around the orphanage getting everything ready, packing food, dressing the little kids, last minute cleaning, etc., seriously is she the only one that works around here?

After everyone had had their breakfast and they had their coats on they made their way into the mini bus. Unfortunately, Mikan and Shizuko were forced to sit next to each other for the journey. The journey was surprisingly peaceful, aside from the occasional mini punches from Shizuko, and after an hour's drive they had arrived at their destination, the woods for a nature walk.

All of the children were told to walk in pairs behind each other, with tama leading the way. None of the other staff wanted to come; they didn't want to have to deal with all the little kiddies in the middle of a forest. But Tama did, she thought it was time they got to know Mother Nature, so she brought them out by herself.

Mikan and Shizuko were paired together right at the back. It would have been fine if they had both just kept quiet, but Mikan had to speak up, "Why do you hate me Fujioka-san?"

"Do I need a reason?" She whispered back harshly.

"Yes, I have tried to be friends with you so why do you reject me?"

"Shut up"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Oh for god's sake!" Shizuko sighed in frustration and dragged Mikan away from the line and into the bushes as everyone else kept on walking.

**Natsume's POV:**

After finding the location of the Orphanage I set off right away. It wasn't that hard to find really, a large house in the middle of a small village. As I approached the building I saw people coming outside so I hid in a nearby tree. A bunch of children led by a tall long haired woman, she urged them into a car. I realised I must have got the wrong place but two older children approached the car, Mikan and some other girl with long ginger hair. They climbed into the car too. I followed the car, using the flying skateboard I got from Kitsuneme on my birthday, I was careful not to be seen though, before I left Shiki gave me an alice stone, he said it would keep me hidden if I needed to be. I didn't think I would actually need it. The journey took nearly an hour ,_seriously where are they going?._

Turns out they were going to the woods. When they started walking through the woods it was easier to hide without the stone so I put it away and kept myself hidden in the trees. I kept a close eye on Mikan, waiting for the right time to pull her away and speak to her.

"Why do you hate me fujioka-san?" I heard Mikan say.

"Do I need a reason?" _How dare she speak to Mikan like that?_

"Yes, I have tried to be friends with you so why do you reject me?"

"Shut up"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

I was getting tired of their bickering and was tempted to drag Mikan away right there and then but then that girl dragged her into a bush.

She led her in a different direction to where the other children were going, I could hardly keep them in sight, with all these stupid trees and bushes.

"Where are we going Fujioka-san? Tama-chan and the others are going that way!" Mikan was ignored as she was pulled deeper into the woods. I tried to keep up but eventually I lost sight of them.

"Shit"

**Mikan's POV:**

"Fujioka-san! Wait! Your hurting my hand! Stop!"

At last she let go of me, she turned around and glared at me.

"What the hell? Why did you take us away from Tama-chan? Now we're lost!"

"Do you know why I took us away from that bitch? So I could do this,"

"Wha" I couldn't finish as I was slapped right across the face.

"I haven't been able to do that for a while!" She let out a menacing laugh.

"Why are you so mean to me? I haven't done anything to you!"

"You piss me off so much! How can you smile like that?!"

"What do you mean?"

"All you ever do is smile! I beat you up every day after school and you don't even cry! You just smile at me! It's so nauseating! Even after you grandfather died and you were made an orphan you still smile like that! Why?! You're not normal! You have no reason to smile like that! I was stuck with horrible parents who beat me every day! All they ever did was hit me! And then I ran away and was taken in by this damn orphanage. So tell me, what's my reason to smile?! Why should I have to smile in this crappy world?!" I was shocked by what she just said, I was even more shocked to see tears in her eyes, but I think I finally understand now.

"I understand now, Shizuko-chan…. I keep smiling because I made a promise,"

"What do you mean?" She was trying desperately to wipe away her tears.

"I can't remember when I promised or who I promised to, all I know is I promised someone very special to me, that I would keep smiling no matter what, even if my world seemed sad and miserable, I would still keep smiling. Do you understand Shizuko-chan? If I didn't keep smiling I would have broken down already by now, I smile to keep myself going,"

"Now Shizuko-chan, I'll ask you again, let's have a truce? Maybe we could even be friends?"

**Normal POV:**

Whilst Mikan and Shizuko were talking they didn't notice they were near the edge of a cliff, or the unstable tree on the verge of breaking…..

**Shizuko POV:**

I was speechless; all this time I had told myself I hate this girl, this girl with the bright smile. I had kept myself distanced from everyone. I had bullied her, I made her life a misery, and yet, here she was again, reaching out her hand towards me, asking to be my friend,

"Now Shizuko-chan, I'll ask you again, let's have a truce? Maybe we could even be friends?"

I reached out my hand towards hers, but before I reached her, a large tree suddenly collapsed.

"SHIZUKO-CHAN MOVE!" Without thinking, I pushed her out of the way, the tree missed, I thought we were safe, but we both stumbled over a large branch and fell, over the edge of the cliff, "KYAAAAAAA" We both screamed.

**Natsume's POV:**

I panicked, _where could they have gone, _after about ten minutes of searching I heard a scream, "KYAAAAAAA" _Mikan._

I raced towards where the scream had come from, as I grew closer I heard voices.

"I've got you Mikan! Hold on, don't let go!"

"But you're going to fall too!"

"Shut up you idiot and hold on! I'll get you out of this!"

I reached the source of the scream, and found Mikan hanging off the side of the cliff, with that girl hanging onto her.

**Mikan's POV:**

As I fell Shizuko-chan grabbed my hand, "I've got you Mikan! Hold on, don't let go!"

"But you're going to fall too!"

"Shut up you idiot and hold on! I'll get you out of this!"

"Bu-"

"It's ok, my legs are wedged between those branches their see?"

"I see, then how are you going to respond to my offer?" I don't know why I was asking this now, while I was dangling from a cliff, but I just wanted to know.

"YES! I-I would love to be your friend Mikan," She was crying, and I almost was too.

"Trust you to befriend your enemy, and in a situation like this nonetheless," Who's that?

A boy who looked around my age crouched down beside Shizuko-chan and reached out his hand. He had black hair and ruby red eyes,_ I've seen him somewhere before._

"Hurry up and take my hand you idiot! Before you fall!" _Scary. _I grabbed his hand and he, along with Shizuko-chan, pulled me up. As soon as I was on solid ground again, he embraced me tightly, holding my head towards his chest.

"W-what are you doing?! L-let g-" Before I could finish, those pictures filled my head again, they swirled around in my head faster and faster until I blacked out.

**Authors note: **

**I might go back later and add more detail to how natsume found mikan...**


	6. reunions and departures?

"_**Can I call you jii-chan?"**__ "Jii-chan?! That's going too far… I'm only twenty something this year…." __**"Then can I call you otoo-san?" **_

"_**Idiot! Did you seriously want to kill yourself?! Do you have a death wish? Open your eyes, retard!"**_

"_Where are your tits? It's flat"_

"_You look ugly when you cry,"_

"_**You people are the worst, return Inchou's alice! Make Hotaru recover idiot!"**_

"_**Bingo! HAHA! That was my intuition! I know nobody would want my alice stone anyway…."**_

"_The woman I love, as I see her sink in the same darkness I am in, what damn things might happen in the future those types of thoughts can't enter my head now,"_

"_Don't look Mikan.." __**Daddy…**_

"_Close your eyes and swear, the moon is our witness."_

_**I remember now…. These lost memories of mine….. The good, the bad … how could I have forgotten them? How could I have forgotten all of my precious friends? Natsume… How could I have forgotten those red eyes…. His vow to protect me, how could I ha**__**ve forgotten? "**__Mikan!" __**It's been so long since I last heard his voice…. "**__Please wake up! Mikan! Mikan….." __**I have to wake up, I want to see all of my friends again…. It's been too long. Natsume! You promised didn't you? You promised you wouldn't leave me….P**__**lease don't leave me….**_

**Natsume POV:**

After I saved Mikan from falling from the cliff, she passed out. I cradled her in my arms, begging her to wake up, no response.

"Who the hell are you?! What are you doing with Mikan? Let her go!" That annoying girl, couldn't she see Mikan needed help?

"Shut up you annoying girl! Can't you see my girlfriend needs help?!"

"Girlfriend?!"

"Yeh so shut up already!"

"Nat-sume….don't leave me….you.. promised," Tears fell from her closed eyes as she mumbled in her sleep.

"I'm right here, Mikan, Mikan! Please wake up! Mikan! Mikan…."

"mmm….Your noisy Natsume….let me sleep…" She's ok! Thank goodness! I was so worried.

"You idiot! Do you realise how worried I was?! Trust you to almost fall from a cliff!" I held her close to me as she started to wake up properly.

"umm I'll leave you two alone… If I hear a scream though I'll come running ya get me moron?!" Finally some time alone.

"Oi Mikan, you awake yet?" She rubbed her eyes and pouted.

"You don't have to be so noisy Natsume jeez!" She's so cute.

"Moron," Before she could retaliate, I brought her lips to mine, shutting her up for a while.

"When was the last time we did that? Oh Yeh, Christmas, when you _proposed _to me," I smirked, knowing I'd get a reaction out of her.

"Y-you Perv! I didn't propose!" She's so cute when she's all flustered.

"Shut up polka," I kissed her again, I should do this more often, it shuts her up for a while.

**Mikan's POV:**

"What are you doing here Natsume?" I asked him after he **finally **stopped kissing me, giving me enough time to ask.

"Isn't it obvious? I came here to get you moron,"

"But, I can't go back to the academy Natsume, I don't have my alice anymore, I lost it the day I thought you had died, Wait a second…. I thought you were dead…. HERE YOU ARE SCOLDING ME FOR MAKING YOU WORRY AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD" I was so happy to see him that I completely forgot I was supposed to be mad at him for worrying _me._

"And that just occurred to you? You really are an idiot Polka," He just loves making fun of me doesn't he? He really knows how to ruin the mood… but I wouldn't have him any other way.

"Your uncle sent me to get you, as your only remaining family he thought it was only right you stayed with him," I get to go back to the academy? I can see everyone again?

"Really? I really get to see Hotaru and the others again!? Wait….is Hotaru ok? She disappeared with you that day…"

"Your psycho friend is fine, you don't need to worry,"

"So, I can really go back? I can stay with you and the others?" He nodded and pushed the strands of hair out of my eyes.

"Wait,"

"What now?" He seemed annoyed but that didn't faze me.

"What about Shizuko-chan?"

"What about her?" I can't just leave Shizuko-chan, and after we just became friends too….

"Mikan?" I turned to see Shizuko appear from the bushes.

"So your leaving then? I'm happy for you Mikan… I guess I won't see you again, goodbye," I could have sworn I saw tears in her eyes before she spun around and ran off.

"Shizuko-chan wait!"

**Shizuko's POV:**

Well that's it then, she's leaving me, and after I finally found a friend. I'm happy for her, really, I just don't want her to go. I don't want to be on my own again, the quiet one in the class with no friends, who bullies others so that she feels better about herself. I don't want to be like that again, Mikan helped me, she gave me a reason to smile. For the first time in my life I have been given a reason to smile, and now the person who gave it to me will soon be gone.

"Shizuko-chan wait!" I didn't stop, in fact I ran faster, I didn't want Mikan to see my tears.

"SHIZUKO-CHAN, PLEASE!" Different feelings were mixed inside of me, anger, sadness, betrayal, they built up inside of me until I couldn't take it anymore.

"NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Before I could register what had happened, the trees surrounding me suddenly stretched and twisted, the branches rushed towards Mikan and enclosed around her waist, the plants below her binded her wrists and ankles.

**Authors note:**

**I know it's short but I have school and don't have time to make it longer,i kinda wanted to finish this chap here anyway xD I won't be able to update very quickly but i'll do my best to update as quickly as possible k? xD**


	7. Shizuko's past (part 1)

_**Why do bad things always happen to me? Why can I never find happiness? Every bit of happiness I've ever had has been taken away from me. I shut myself off from the world, hoping to avoid any more pain, but then I am approached by a small thread of light. I am given hope, happiness, but then sure enough, before long that is snatched out from underneath me, and I am all alone again with no one to turn to for comfort…**_

"_Shizuko! Shizuko get down here now you lazy brat!" The harsh voice pulls me from my slumber and I struggle to wake up._

"_Hey Shizuko! Stop ignoring me!" Heavy footsteps echo through the house as the owner of the voice thunders up the stairs, towards my room._

"_I know you're awake Shizuko!" The footsteps stop right outside my room, I can see the shadow of large feet from under the door. I bury myself under the covers, sheltering myself. I know it won't work though, soon he's going to come in here, and he's going to yell at me again like every other morning. I know this, and yet I kid myself that by burying myself under the covers I can gain a sense of protection, protection from him. It never works though, it works for a little while, but then he bursts in and drags me from my domain._

"_SHIZUKO IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF YOUR BED THIS INSTANT I'M GOING TO DRAG YOU OUT," I ignore him, he's going to come in here and drag me out anyways, even if I do as he says, so why bother? I bury myself further under the covers, trying to gain at least a tiny bit of comfort from the warmth._

"_THAT'S IT YOU ASKED FOR IT" He sounded angrier than usual, he's probably been out drinking again, like he does whenever he's pissed off at something. But today…for some reason he sounds scarier. I'm never scared of him, only angry, but today the sound of his voice scares me, I don't know why, I feel like obeying him, at least to avoid some of his wrath. But I won't. I can't let him control me._

_The door slams open, and his shadow looms over me. The warmth I had been trying so desperately to hang onto is removed from me, making me feel vulnerable. He grabs me roughly by the wrists and pulls me off the comforting bed; I can tell there's going to be a bruise there later. He throws me onto the floor and kicks me in the ribs. I let out a small whimper, trying not to let him hear it, that would only give him pleasure. _

_Unfortunately it would seem he heard, "DOES THAT HURT? IF IT HURTS YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE AS I SAID IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU LAZY BRAT. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M EVEN RELATED TO YOU" He kicks me again, this time in the back, winding me. _

_I lay on the floor trying to regain my breath, why me? Why do I have to be the one putting up with this? Why? As I try to find an answer the man, who is supposed to be my loving and caring father, laughs at my pain. He pulls me by the shirt and slaps my face. I can feel the tears threatening to spill, but I won't cry, at least not in front of him. His large hands enclose around my throat and tighten. As I struggle to breathe he grins at me, finding pleasure in my suffering. As I felt my last breath leave me he releases me, I collapse on the floor coughing and trying to draw air back into my lungs. _

"_Maybe next time you'll do as you're told," My so called __**Father **__leaves the room, no guilt whatsoever. _

_Once I'm positive he is out of earshot I break down, allowing the built up tears to flow freely. I cry and cry for what seems like hours, then sense comes back to me and I struggle to my feet, stumbling to the wardrobe to find my uniform. Most people may not like school, and I am no different, but I find it is the only place I can escape my father's abuse, therefore I am probably the only person in my class who looks forward to Monday's or any other week day for that matter. I dread Saturdays, because that's the night he goes out drinking with his mates and he always comes back completely drunk, and angry._

_I don't bother with breakfast, the sooner I get out of that house the better. I make my way down stairs and find my shoes, being careful not to wake father, who has fallen asleep on the floor. I rush outside and close the door behind me, breathing in the village air. I take my time to and from school, not caring if I'm late, it just gives me more time to myself even if my father beats me for it. _

_As I walk slowly to school I see little children smiling brightly as they are accompanied by their loving parents, it makes me sick. Seeing all these smiley, happy families. Why can't I have a happy family? Why do I have to have an abusive dad? I didn't do anything wrong, maybe I was a bad person in a previous life? As I my head is filled by these questions, that becomes more and more likely._

_**At School:**_

_I may not seem like it, but I am very serious about my studies. I don't care if it's boring, the better my studies are the more chance there are of getting a good job and moving out of that house and into my own. I don't care what kind of job it is, as I don't really have a particular interest in anything, just getting out of the house and away from that man is good enough for me. Although there may be something I am slightly interested in… plants._

_I don't know why but ever since I was young I have been captivated by all plants, be it flowers, trees, you name it. I am drawn to their beauty. And I… understand them. I don't really know how to explain it, since the day I was born I have been able to __**feel **__nature somehow. For example when I take a walk in the forest, during my time away from father, I can somehow communicate with it. It's hard to explain, but I feel like I am one with nature._

_When I was little I would often run away to escape fathers abuse, I was always drawn to the forest. It was strange, but I would __**converse **__with the trees and plants. I know it's weird but to me it seems as normal as breathing.__ I don't just talk to them either, as I found out when I w__as 4__ years old, the happy days…__that is, before I realised the full potential of my power…_

"_**Shizuko-chan! Shizuko-chan where are you?" That sweet familiar voice fills my ears but I ignore it and carry on crying in my little space underneath the large tree at the bottom of the garden.**_

"_**Shizuko-chan? What's wrong Shizuko-chan?" I voice grows louder as the owner approaches me but my sobs drown it out. **_

"_**M-mommy," I cry more as she embraces me in her arms, I am engulfed in her comforting warmth. She pats my head and kisses my forehead.**_

_**When my sobs finally die down she spoke up, "Now, care to tell me why you are crying? Hm?" **_

_**I held out my cupped hands, in which I withering flower lay, and started to cry some more, "I-it's dying mommy!" **_

_**Her soft hands cupped my face and wiped the tears away, "It's just a flower sweetie, look we have plenty left, you don't need to worry about that,"**_

"_**But mommy! I-I can f-feel its pain," She kissed my forehead and pulled me into another hug.**_

"_**Shizuko-chan, you keep telling us that you can speak to the plants and feel what they are feeling and I understand your need to gain attention but isn't this going a bit far?" I was stunned, my own mother didn't believe me?**_

"_**Mommy, why don't you believe me? Why don't you believe your own daughter?" She placed her hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes.**_

"_**Shizuko, that's enough, I'm tired of this, stop lying. You can't speak to the stupid flower and you can't feel its pain, it's all in your head,"**_

"_**Your wrong mommy," I muttered under my breath**_

_**Her grip on my shoulders tightened, "What did you say?"**_

"_**Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong," **_

"_**Shizuko! Stop muttering!"**_

"_**Your wrong! YOUR WRONG YOUR WRONG YOUR WRONG" Before I could register what was happening, the previously withering flower in my hands sprouted vines. Those vines spread all around me whilst heading upwards. They twisted and grew until for what seemed like forever, but at last they stopped. **_

"_**Mommy? Mommy what's wrong? What happened?" She just stared, eyes full of fear. She started to back away from me as I reached out for her, but I couldn't get to her. The vines had grown around me, almost as if I were in a cage.**_

"_**d-don't t-touch me!" She stammered, she backed even further away , unable to believe what had just happened.**_

"_**B-but mommy, mommy please help! I'm stuck in here! Please help me mommy! Mommy I'm scared," I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I tried to reach out to her.**_

"_**Stay away from me, y-y-you monster! MONSTER YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER," What? Why? **_

"_**Why mommy? How can you say that? I am your daughter! I'm right in front of you mommy!" She wasn't listening; she just kept staring at me, as if I really were a monster.**_

_**She ran inside and came back with a large kitchen knife.**_

"_**Mommy? Mommy what are you doing with that?" Her eyes terrified me, they weren't the usual eyes of my once loving mother. The eyes of a gentle woman who chased away my nightmares, a gentle woman who sang me to sleep at night and tended to my wounds from falling from trees, no. She reminded me of a monster, her eyes full of hate mixed with fear.**_

"_**Mommy? Mommy answer me!" Her breathing was heavy, she glared at me with the knife above her head, she wasn't my mommy anymore.**_

"_**MONSTER. YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER. YOU ARE A MONSTER, DIE" With that she brought the knife down over my head. I thought I was going to die. The vines protected me, they lashed out at mommy, tying up her arms and legs so she couldn't move. But even though she was unable to move, she still shouted at me, "MONSTER MONSTER MONSTER MONSTER," I clamped my hands over my ears, trying to shut out the hateful word. It was just one word, but it got to me, especially the fact that it was my own mother who was saying it. I wanted to crawl into a small dark hole and stay there for the rest of my miserable life…**_

_Shortly after that incident my mother committed suicide. I suppose she couldn't cope with a __**monster **__for a daughter. It was right after she died that dad became so abusive towards me. _

"_Shizuko-san?" I snapped out of my daze to see the teacher staring at me with a stern look._

"_Err yes miss?" The class started to giggle._

"_You seem distracted, is something wrong?" _

"_N-no miss, sorry miss," _

"_ok then, just don't space out again, or I may have to give you a detention," With that she turned back to the board and resumed teaching._

**Authors note: Okay I know I took forever I'm sorry but I never found the time to just sit down and write XD and when I did I was distracted. I decided to do this chap on shizuko's past because I kinda like her now, she has grown on me xD and since she is now mikans friend I wanted people to see what her life is like. **

**Also: I recently gained some advice on how to improve my story so when I find time I will be reading through what I have so far and making improvements (hopefully!) **

**Please leave a review ! :D**


	8. Shizuko's past (part 2)

**Shizuko's POV**

_I made my way out of that dreaded house and breathed in the sweet village air, savouring the moment before making my way to school. It was a normal day, I am dragged out of bed and beaten by a drunken sad excuse for a dad, get dressed, go to school, but something seemed off. I don't know what , I just had this feeling in my gut telling me that something was going to happen today. But what? Was it going to be bad? I doubt anything could be worse than how my life was now, so it had to be something good right? I soon realised I was wrong when I made my way into class…_

_"Hey! Did you hear about the new student that's supposed to be transferring in today?" _

_"What about her?"_

_"I heard its Mikan-chan!" Immediately most of the class surrounded the girl who just made that statement, while I just stared out the window. _

_"No way! Mikan's coming back? Really? Are you sure? Who told you?" A random girl responded, why did she sound so excited?_

_"It's true! I overheard the headmaster talking to Mikan's Jii-chan! He said that Mikan is coming back here!" _

_"I can't wait to see her again, it's been so long. I still can't believe she ran away just to find Hotaru," They all burst into fits of giggles as they reminisced over their previous memories over this __**Mikan.**_

_Listening to my classmates talk about her I came to the conclusion that I didn't like her. She sounded to smiley and happy go lucky for my liking. _

_Just when I had nearly lost all of my patience and was about to tell them all to shut up, the door opened, revealing a girl with light brown hair, and brown eyes._

_"Morning everyone!" She giggled, a huge grin on her face._

_"Mikan, it's good to see you again! Did you find Hotaru?"_

_Her smile disappeared at this question and she seemed very confused._

_"Huh? Hotaru?" Her head tilted to the side as she pondered the over the name._

_Murmurs filled the room followed by an awkward silence which was soon broken by the teacher, "Well, I am sure you all remember Sakura Mikan so I'll just assign her seat and skip the introductions," She then looked around the room searching for an empty seat._

**_Shit. The only empty seat in the room is behind me…_**

_"Ok, Sakura-san you can sit over there behind Fujioka-san," She indicated over to me and then continued, "I have some business to take care of, I trust everyone in the class to make you feel welcome and help you if need be," With that she left the room._

_The girl made her way to the seat behind me and sat down, she tapped me on the shoulder. _

_"Hey, I don't think I've met you before, I'm Mikan Sakura, I used to go here. I hope we can become friends!" I could just feel her grinning at me from behind, I decided to ignore her._

_"Hey, are you ok? Do you feel ill or something?" She continued to tap me on the shoulder, much to my annoyance._

_Eventually I gave in and turned to face her, "Will you stop that already? Just leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with you,"_

_She looked slightly disappointed at this but smiled anyway, "Ok, but if you change your mind you know where to find me, ha ha!" She grinned._

_"That's just Fujioka Shizuko, ignore her Mikan-chan she's not worth it, she just a loner, she has no friends" __**Why can't people just keep their noses out of other people's business?**_

_"But everyone needs friends… ok, from now on I'm gonna be your friend Shizuko-chan!" __**Oh no. I can tell this is gonna be one hell of a day…**_

**_On the way home from school:_**

_After school finally ended I made my escape, trying to avoid that annoying new girl. _

**_I'm safe now, as long as I walk fast I should be long gone by the time she leaves the school building, "_**_Hey Shizuko-chan! Wait for me!" __**Great, seems like I didn't get away fast enough.**_

_I reluctantly turned to face the hyper girl and scowled, "What the hell do you want? I told you I want nothing to do with you now leave me alone," _

_She pouted slightly, "But I thought that since were friends now we could walk home together and strengthen our new found friendship!" She smiled proudly._

_"What friendship? I don't want anything to do with you so get out of my way," I pushed her to the ground and stalked past her._

**_Great, because of her I have less time to spend in the forest…_**

**In the forest:**

_I breathed a sigh of relief as I stood on the soft soil in my bare feet, taking in the scent of nature._

_"This is more like it. Away from school, away from home, away from everyone. I'm free here."_

**_What about the girl? _**_The trees speak to me as I lay against the trunk._

_"What about her? She's not important,"_

**_She said that she's your friend…_**

_"Well she aint, she's just an annoying new girl at school,"_

**_But she can help you_**

_"I don't need help, I'm fine on my own. And besides, I have you, and all of nature with me, so I'm never truly alone,"_

**_You need friends of your kind too. I can see her soul, she has helped many people achieve happiness, but she has also gone through many hardships in her life._**

_"I don't care about the hardships she's gone through, or how happy she made other people!" _

**_We just want you to be happy, trust us, have we ever let you down?_**

_"Just shut up! Leave me alone!" I quickly stood up and ran as fast as I could away from the forest and into the village, heading home._

**At Home:**

_I opened the door to be greeted with the strong stench of alcohol along with the sound of drunken laughter._

**_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come home just yet._**

_"Oi, Shizuko! Where the hell have you been? We have guests see?" My father stumbled out of the living room and grabbed my wrist, he then pulled me into the room and slammed the door behind me._

_Empty bottles lay on the floor and ,sitting on the sofa, were two large men with drunken grins on their faces. I suddenly felt terrified and wanted so much to be out of this room._

_"U-um S-sorry D-dad but I Have a L-lot o-of homework to do, excuse me," I hurriedly made my way to the door but before I could reach it my hands were pressed up against the wall above my head._

_"What are you doing?! L-let me go!" I felt like I would faint from the smell of alcohol coming from his breath._

_"Why don't you stay here and have some fun with us?" __**Fun? What kind of fun? I don't like the sound of this…**_

_"Akumu, Yami, Come over here and help me," __**What are they going to do? I'm scared; I need to get out of here now.**_

_The two men stood up and made their way towards me as dad held tighter onto my wrists. _

_"Akumu, you hold her still ok?" The one I supposed was Akumu wrapped his arms around my waist tightly from behind, I could feel is breathing on my neck._

_"Yami, you keep her hands steady," Yami took my hands and kept them held above my head._

_"D-dad? S-stop! Your scaring me!" Ignoring my pleas he took a pocket knife and tore my skirt in half._

_Akumu then reached up my shirt and quickly undid my bra, he proceeded to grope my breasts roughly._

_"Stop! Please! I don't want this! Please stop!" Yami forcefully kissed me and gripped my hands even tighter. __**I don't want this… please stop… please…**_

_As if responding to my silent plea for help, the two men and my father were torn away from me by thorns. They wrapped around their necks and wrists tightly._

_"S-Shizuko, S-stop, you're going to kill us…" Blood started to ooze form their necks._

_"I don't care! You didn't stop so why should I?! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Just die already! All of you just die!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, urging the thorns to grip tighter._

_"Shi…zuko…" My father's head fell to one side as he drew his last breath, the blood still spilling onto the floor, his friends soon followed._

**_It's over… I don't have to deal with him anymore… _**

_The word spoken by my deceased mother rang repeatedly in my head, "__**Monster! Monster! Monster!" **_

_I collapsed onto the floor and clamped my hands over my head, "No…no…you're wrong…I'm not a monster…" I silently cried as the blood spread to my feet._

**_I need to get out of here… I need to get away… to the forest… with my friends…_**

_I ran as fast as my legs could take me, away from that horrid house, not really paying attention to where I was running._

_I ran past the school, the park, I kept running until I suddenly ran straight into someone. I didn't bother apologising, I just stood straight back up and started to run again, but before I could get away I was pulled back by a firm hand._

_"Hey, are you ok? What happened? Your skirts all torn," I turned to be faced by a Woman, she had long black hair and blue eyes and she wore jeans with a red shirt. Her eyes bore into mine and I saw nothing but pure concern and kindness, before I could stop myself I wrapped my arms around her waist and cried into her chest._

_"H-hey, you don't need to cry." She wrapped her arms around me and stroked my hair._

_"Why don't I take you to my place? You can tell me what happened and I can give you a new skirt," I nodded into her chest and she led me towards her home._

_She gave me a non-ripped skirt and a cup of hot chocolate to help me relax. She sat me down on the sofa in her living room and began asking questions._

_"What happened to you?" …_

_"What happened to your skirt?"…_

_"Where do you live?" I ignored her questioning and stared into the chocolate, willing myself not to cry again._

_"Can you at least tell me who your parents are? Or what your name is?" Tears started to fall again, __**i can't tell her, she'll probably think I'm a monster too.**_

_"M-y N-name is Fujioka Shizuko. I-I'm an orphan," __**Well it's not untrue.**_

_"From what I know of there is only one orphanage in this village and I work there, I don't think I've ever seen you before."_

_"W-well I only became an orphan recently,"_

_"So you have nowhere to go?" I shook my head._

_"Well why don't you go to the orphanage I work at? I'm sure there's room."_

_"Thank you, I would really appreciate that, but… umm,"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Oh! I'm so sorry, how rude of me!" She laughed and flashed me a smile, "I'm Tama, Tama Keiko."_

**Authors note:**

**ok i know it took forever but my laptop has been really fucked up lately -_- like when i'm typing the screen goes up and its so annoying so i just gave up for a while... but it seems to be behaving now so... enjoy! please leave a review!**

**BTW: should i change the rating because of attempted rape?**


	9. Shizuko's past (part 3)

"_Tama…Keiko?" I looked at the young woman sitting in the armchair opposite me, her long silky black hair falling gracefully past her shoulders, her crystal blue eyes boring into mine. She was a really beautiful woman._

"_Yes, but you can call me Tama-chan!" She replied gleefully._

"_umm…Tama-chan… " __**Why is this woman being so nice to me? We've only just met… **__I clutched nervously at my skirt_

"_Yes?"_

"_Why are you being so nice to me?"_

"_Well… I suppose it's because I can tell your suffering and need a helping hand, even if you won't tell me what upset you so much… I work in a place filled with troubled young children just like you…" I looked back up at her face, she smiled warmly at me, causing me to blush slightly, "There are many children who, like you, are going through troubling times. I may not know who you are or what is troubling you but, I can tell you need a helping hand. Is that a good enough answer for you?" She took my hands into hers and pulled me close, "So… would you like to take up the offer?"_

"_Y-yes please!" I hugged her tightly as I nodded against her chest._

"_Good, I'm sure you'll fit right in!"_

_**2 weeks later: School**_

_It would seem that Sakura is a lot less popular then I thought. When she first arrived everyone was all over her and laughing with her, now there laughing at her. They make fun of her for being so stupid and sometimes even hurt her. __**Not that I care, they can do what they want. I have to admit though, it is pretty funny to see her in pain, not that she shows it often. **__But when she does I never miss the opportunity, I have even become quite a bully towards her lately. I will wait for her outside the school and then strike, it never works though, and she always has that stupid smile on her face._

"_Okay class, I have the results of your recent test, most of you did very well… others I am quite disappointed in," She looked in Sakura's direction before handing them out. _

"_Kagome, 95%… Shizuko, 98%... Sakura…" She stopped at her desk and shoved the paper in her face, "Very disappointing, 8% try a little harder next time," _

"_I-I did try sensei, I'm just not good at math," Sakura became very flustered and embarrassed, much to the amusement of the class and me._

"_Well you obviously didn't try hard enough, miss Sakura Mikan, you are the only person in the class to get below 50%," Sakura hung her head in shame as the teacher resumed handing out the scores._

_After everyone had received their scores the teacher left to do something I can't really remember, but I don't care anyway, and everyone was left to their own devices. Obviously all attention was on Sakura Mikan and her terrible scores…_

"_Hey, Mikan! Are you stupid or what?"_

"_8% Hahahaha!" _

"_You really are stupid!" _

_Everyone kept throwing insults at her, and making fun of her, but she didn't seem to mind, "Haha! Everyone's being mean, I'm not stupid! I'm just not good at math," She giggled._

"_Well explain the English assignment then!"_

"_Huh? What do you mean?" She asked, confused._

"_What was all that crap you wrote about some raven haired guy who was dying?" _

"_H-how did you know about that?" _

_The girl who had brought up the topic snickered, "I got a peek at your assignment. So tell me, who the hell is he?"_

_Sakura blushed, "Umm… I don't really know… he was just in my dream…"_

_The whole class broke out in laughter and continued to tease her until the bell rang signalling the end of school._

_**At the Orphanage after school:**_

"_Onee-chan, Onee-chan!" I turn to face the owner of the voice only to be tackled to the ground._

_He shoved a piece of paper in my face, "Look Onee-chan! I drew a picture for you!" He beamed proudly._

"_Oh, really? How sweet," I didn't really care for children; they are all the same, hyper ad happy all the time unless they don't get what they want._

"_Do you like it?" The young boy currently sat on my stomach is called Shouta. He has short, scruffy blond hair and a chubby face. He wore blue shorts and a white shirt, both covered in dirt. _

"_Yeh, whatever can you just get off of me? You're covered in dirt," The boy immediately jumped off of me and almost stumbled backwards._

"_S-sorry Onee-chan! I was just so excited to see you!" Did I mention he's been stuck to me ever since my first day here?_

"_Its fine Shouta-kun, just be careful next time ok?" _

"_Hey Onee-chan, wanna play?" I may not like children, but I have a soft spot for Shouta. He's like me, all alone, no friends, he also has a power… Not like mine, Shouta has the ability to run at superhuman speed; he can also turn invisible (he uses that to sneak up on me)._

_When the other children at the Orphanage found out about his powers they made him an outcast, completely ignored him and treated him as though he didn't exist. _

"**Children, this is Shizuko-Chan, she will be staying with us from now on," Tama-Chan had her arm draped around my shoulder as she introduced me to the children.**

**All at once they pounced on me and started telling me their names whilst dragging me around the building, showing me the bathroom, garden, game room and of course, the tree house they had built.**

**We sat hunched up in the tree house, the children telling me all about how they got to be here. I glimpsed out of what I guessed was a window to see a small figure crouched down beside a tree opposite us.**

"**Hey, who's that kid down there? Why isn't he playing with us?" I pointed to the small child and was slightly surprised to see that their smiles had been replaced by frowns.**

"**That's Shouta, you should stay away from him, he's a freak," One of the boys said.**

"**Why do you say that?" The boy hesitated, as though trying to pick his words carefully.**

"**B-because, he runs at inhuman speed and can turn invisible, he's not normal, just pretend he's not there," I scowled at the child.**

"**He's not normal? Why don't you go look at yourself? Anyone who's normal wouldn't go treating someone as though they don't exist," With that I fled the tree house and made my way over to the young boy, I sat down next to him and patted his head.**

**Startled at the sudden touch the boy looked at me in surprise and sped behind the tree, "Hey! There's no need to be scared, I'm not gonna hurt you,"**

"**Who…who are you?" He slowly appeared from behind the tree, I could see his emerald green eyes stare at me in suspicion.**

"**I'm no one scary, I'm like you, I heard what you can do," He frowned.**

"**If you know, then why aren't you ignoring me like the others? Wait… what do you mean you're like me?" **

"**Just like I said, although not exactly the same, we are very alike, you are alone and so am I, you have powers… and so do I," His eyes widened in surprise.**

"**Really? Show me!"**

"**Ok, Can you find me a small flower?" He nodded and ran off using his speed; he was back in a matter of seconds with his arms full of daisies. **

"**I only asked for one, but I suppose this will be better," He handed me the flowers and watched with fascination as I placed my hands over the flowers and they began to grow, they entwined and grew bigger and bigger, forming a shape as they went. When I was finished, the flowers had took the form of a young woman.**

"**Wow! How did you do that!?" His mouth was wide open as he took in the plant like woman before him.**

"**That's my power, I told you, were alike, Shouta-kun," I patted his head again, feeling his soft blond hair.**

"**Can I call you Onee-chan?" I nodded and he wrapped his arms round my neck, laughing.**

"**Monster!" **_**The boy from the tree house…**_

"**They're both monsters!" Shouta hid behind me and gripped the back of my shirt, I could feel him trembling.**

"**What right do you have? What right do you have to call us monsters? All of you! Every single person in this world are monsters, treating us differently just because we have something they don't! You guys are the monsters!" He stumbled back in shock and glared at me before running away.**

"**Onee-chan?" **

"**It's ok now, just ignore them," I looked down at the trembling boy, his eyes filled with unshed tears.**

"**They're gonna be mean to you too now, Onee-chan I'm sorry," **

"**Shouta-kun… its ok, I'm used to it, but what about you? It's ok to cry if you need to once in a while you know," **

"**Onee-chan!" He grabbed my shirt and cried loudly into my chest, I wrapped my arms around him and stroked is hair. **

_**Since that day, I have considered Shouta as my own brother…**_

"_Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" _

"_Huh? What?"_

_Shouta pouted, "jeez you never listen, I was trying to tell you that theirs a new girl here!" _

"_Huh? What's her name?"_

"_Mikan, Mikan Sakura,"_

_Crap…_

**Authors note:**

**I'm glad i got this one done quicker than usual xD i only meant to have one chapter for shizuko but i kept getting new ideas for her past so yeah... i promise the next chapter is going to be back to the main story :) please leave a review and tell me what ya think xD**

**BTW: when i finish this one i'm thinking of doing a gakuen alice /ghost hunt crossover, what do you think?**


	10. You're not a monster

**Mikan's POV:**

I tugged as hard as I could at the branches binding my arms and legs but it was no use, they wouldn't budge.

"Shizuko-Chan! What's happening?!" _What? Don't tell me… Shizuko is an Alice?_

"Shizuko-Chan! Are you doing this? Hey, please listen to me!"

"Shut up," She glared at me, tears overflowing from her eyes, "I really thought… that I had finally found someone I could trust, someone who would never leave me…but I guess I was wrong…"

"You're wrong! Shizuko-Chan, listen to me!"

"Mikan! Are you ok? Wha?" Natsume came running through the bushes. He stopped and stared in shock as he saw the scene in front of him, "What the hell?" He glanced at Shizuko, who was still glaring at me, "You did this didn't you? Let her go!" Flames began to spread over the branches, burning them.

Immediately, Shizuko collapsed in pain, holding her head in her hands, "S-stop it! P-please! I can feel their pain!"

"Natsume, stop! It's ok, I'm fine," He looked unsure but stopped the flames anyway.

"Shizuko, are you ok? Shizuko-Chan? Shizu-" I was cut off by a sudden sharp pain in my body. I cried in pain as the branches tightened, it felt like fire was coursing through my veins.

"Mikan!" Natsume Ran toward me and began pulling at the branches, which only resulted in them holding even tighter.

My vision started to blur and I found it hard to know, all I could hear 'was Natsume calling my name before it all went black…

**The gentle breeze flows through my hair as I stare into space. **_**Where am I? **_**I break out of my gaze to take in my surroundings, finding myself to be standing in the middle of a large garden, filled with beautiful flowers of every colour.**

**I closed my eyes and sighed, before lying down on the soft grass and running my fingers through it.**

**As I lay there, gazing up at the clear blue sky, the wind seemed to grow stronger and i heard a faint whisper in my ears.**

"_Help her,"_** I sat up and looked around, there was no one in sight, so where did that whisper come from?**

"_Please, help her," _

"**Help who? Who are you? Who needs help?" I responded, talking to thin air. **_**Are they talking about Shizuko?**_

**Before I could receive a response, the faint cries of a child reached my ears. I looked behind me, towards the bottom of the garden, to see a large tree. Beneath the tree, I noticed a small figure. Moving closer, I realised that it was a young girl. She had long blonde hair that reached just past her shoulders, and looked to be around the age of five. Her legs were pulled up against her chest and her face was buried in her knees as she cried.**

**I cautiously made my way over to the young girl and knelt down beside her, I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and spoke softly, so as to not scare her, "What's wrong? Are you hurt? What's your name?"**

**She lifted her head up and looked at me. Her emerald green eyes filled with sorrow as tears overflowed, **_**Where have I seen those eyes before? And her hair… I feel like I should know this person, so why can't I remember who she is?**_

"**M-my N-name is S-shizuko… Shizuko Fujioka…" She replied in between sobs.**

_**Shizuko?! B-but how?! And she's so young…**_

"**I'm Mikan Sakura. Can you tell me what's wrong, Shizuko-chan?" I smiled at her as I wiped away her tears.**

"**No one…" Her bangs covered her eyes.**

"**Huh?"**

"**No one wants me… not my mommy… or daddy… they all hate me… I'm a monster…" She burst into tears again and hid her face in her hands.**

"**Who say's you're a monster?"**

"**Mommy… She called me a monster… and I know daddy thinks it all the time…" **

"**Shizuko-Chan… you can't really believe them?" I reached out to comfort her but she swatted my hand away.**

"**Stay away from me! I don't want your sympathy! You say they're wrong but deep inside your thinking the exact same thing right!? Just go away! I hate you! I hate everyone! Just leave me alone!" Before I could react, the trees roots rose up from under the ground and wrapped tightly around her ankles. **_**What? What's happening?**_

"_Why can't I just die? Why do I have to go through this? All I want is for this to end… please… just let me die…" _

"**NO! Stop! Please! What's going on? No!" Shizuko frantically grabbed at the roots around her ankles, trying to rip them off.**

**Slowly, the roots began to pull. Back into the ground. With Shizuko still in their grasp.**

"_I want to die" _

**They began to pull harder as Shizuko reached out for me, "Help me! Please! I don't want to die!" I took hold of her hand and tried to pull her free, which only resulted in more roots surfacing and wrapping around her legs, slowly making their way further and further up her body.**

"**Shizuko! Listen to me!"**

"**Help me, please!" She cried harder, both in pain and fear.**

"**I will help you Shizuko, but you need to listen to me!" She stopped yelling and tried to stop her tears, "Only you can stop this," **

"**But, I can't! I'm too scared!" **

"**I know you are, and so am I. But you need to understand that you are causing this, it is your desire to die that is causing this!"**

"**B-but I don't want to die!" Tears overflowed again.**

"**That's what you keep telling yourself, but I know that deep down…that is how you feel. You keep telling yourself that you are a monster, and that is only making the feeling stronger!"**

"**That's what mommy called me though… she said I was a monster and not her daughter…" **

"**Shizuko, you are not a monster. You are a just a girl, a special girl. Your powers do not make you a monster, they are what make you who you are. You act all tough and distant on the outside but inside you are crying and in desperate need of a friend. Trust me Shizuko, I know. You are not a monster, no matter what they tell you."**

**The roots began to loosen and retreat back into the ground, Shizuko leapt into my arms and cried into my chest, "Mommy's wrong… I'm not a monster… that's what you told me right? I'm not a monster…?"**

"**That's right." I held her tight as the world around me began to fade, and I found myself drifting off to sleep.**

**Authors note: **

**Sorry this one took so long, I just couldn't get motivated to write it and I have been really stressed for some reason I don't know why xD anyways hope you like it, I will try to update quicker next time. Please leave a review if you liked or have any suggestions for improvement **


	11. You're not alone

**Shizuko's POV:**

I glared at Mikan's limp body as she hung bound by branches, her eyes closed as her red eyed boyfriend tried desperately to wake her up.

"Mikan, hey Mikan! Wake up! Please, wake up Mikan!" The more he pulled at the branches the tighter they became. He turned towards me, eyes full of hatred and anger, "Why are you doing this? She didn't do anything to you! Let her go you bitch!"

"How could someone like you understand? You don't know me. We only met ten minutes ago. And as for her," My gaze landed back onto Mikan and Natsume shielded her, "I just don't understand that girl. Always prancing around with that stupid grin on her face, it makes me sick!"

"_**Shizuko…" **_The voice of the forest entered my mind.

_What do you want now? _I replied through my thoughts as I clenched my fists in frustration.

"_**Stop this… You're only hurting yourself…please...We can't bear to see you like this…"**_ The branches holding Mikan captive started to slacken as the forest tried to retreat.

"No!" I willed the branches to tighten, "You will do as I say! Don't forget I can control you! I won't allow you to let her go like this!"

Natsume stared in confusion at my sudden outburst, "What the hell?" It looked as if he was trying to decide whether to attempt starting another fire or not, he certainly looked pissed, not that I care. Why should I care? Why should I care what others think of me? Why should I care about others? They never cared about me.

_Why…_

_Why am I always alone?_

_Why can't I have a loving family?_

_Why can't I have a friend who will stay by my side?_

_Why?_

_What did I do wrong?_

_I didn't do anything to deserve this…_

_Die… I want to die…_

_Wouldn't everyone be happier if I died?_

_Would anyone miss me?_

_Would anyone even notice that I'm gone?_

_No…they wouldn't miss me._

_No one would notice that there is one less person in the world…they would be happier without me…_

_After all… I'm just a monster right? _

_**Monster! You are not my daughter! Monster!**_

The painful words echo through my mind, repeating over and over. I clutch at my head, a feeble attempt at blocking the words out. My knees collapse beneath me as I scream back out loud, "No! Shut up, leave me alone!"

_**You don't really want to die do you?**_

_This voice…_

_**That's not what you really want is it?**_

_Who is it?_

_**You're not a monster… **_

_How would you know?! Shut up, just shut up!_

_**Shizuko-chan… Believe me, you are not a monster. Trust me. You are not a monster and you will never be alone… trust me…**_

_Mikan…_

I could feel all my pain and sorrow slowly disappearing, being replaced with happiness and relief. How could just a few simple words make me feel this way? How? I don't understand…

"Shizuko-Chan…" I looked up to see the branches retreating back into the ground, Mikan's eyes slowly opening.

"Mikan!" Natsume immediately went to aid her, offering his shoulder as support.

She politely refused him, "I'm fine Natsume, Geez you're such a worg\ry wart," She giggled tiredly and proceeded to walk towards me, a weak smile plastered on her face.

"M-Mikan…I…I…" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're ok… Shizuko-Chan" She spoke gently into my ear as she embraced me.

"I-I'm S-sorry!" I broke into tears and returned the hug, releasing all of the emotions I had kept hidden all these years.

"It's ok, Shizuko-Chan. We're friends right? And friends forgive each other,"

"Yes... Thank you, Mikan"

**Natsume's POV:**

_Geez, it's just like her to go and do something like that. She's so reckless…but I wouldn't have her any other way._

I walked up behind Mikan and placed my hand on her shoulder, she turned away from the hug and looked at me with tears of happiness in her eyes. Fujioka stepped away from the hug too and started staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I glared at her, starting to feel uncomfortable under her stare.

"So he's your boyfriend?" She turned to Mikan and patted her shoulder, "You did good Mikan! Hahahaha!" Mikan's face turned bright red.

"S-Shizuko-Chan!" While all of this was very tiring, I had to admit that her flustered and embarrassed face is just too adorable.

"So you're an Alice then?" I asked, trying to hurry things along.

"Does that mean she gets to come with us?! I don't have to leave Shizuko-chan?" Mikan cried before Fujioka got a chance to answer. Mikan grabbed her hands and started crying again, "I'm so happy! I can't wait to introduce you to my friends!"

"W-wait, what's an Alice? What are you talking about?"

Geez. Can't we just go already? Guess I'll have to explain to her…

**After explaining what an Alice is…**

**Shizuko POV:**

"So this "Alice Academy" is full of kids like me?"

"Yeh, although not all exactly the same, they all have special powers," _I can't believe it, a school for kids like me? I won't be the only one who's different? And I get to stay with Mikan?_

"But wait," I was so excited about going with Mikan that I'd almost forgotten about a certain someone…

"What now?" This Natsume guy seemed to be getting pissed.

"What about Shouta?" _I can't just leave him alone…_

"Who the hell is Shouta?"

"Oh, I remember him!" Mikan yelled cheerfully.

"Him?" His eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Yeh! He lives at the Orphanage with us! He's really cute!" Wow. Is she trying to make him jealous?

"Cute, huh?" Natsume started to give off an evil aura whilst glaring at Mikan.

"What's wrong Natsume?" Mikan questioned innocently.

I couldn't hold it in anymore; I started laughing so hard I had to hold my ribs because they started to hurt.

They both looked at me in confusion, "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Natsume! Don't be mean!"

"Relax Natsume, you don't need to get jealous. Shouta is a little boy who lives at the orphanage. He has what you call Alice too,"

"What made you think I was jealous? Who's get jealous over this flat –chested girl?" He indicated to Mikan as he tugged at her pigtails.

"OW! Natsume, get off! That hurts! And stop calling me flat-chested!" Mikan pouted as she tried to punch Natsume, but he just grabbed her hand and help her at arm's length.

"Well, we should get going. You want to get this Shouta guy right?" I nodded and we began walking back the direction we had came. Trying to find the path the others had taken.

**Authors note:**

**I really need to organize my time more so I can update this quicker...**

**oh well. hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review :)**


	12. The search

**Mikan's POV:**

It didn't take us long until we reached the path we had originally been taking, and we decided it would be best to walk in the same direction in the hopes that we might run into Tama-can and the others. I was still confused about earlier though, _why did Natsume look so pissed when I said Shouta was cute?_

"Hey Natsume," I turned to my left to face Natsume, Shizuko stood on my right.

"Yeh?"

"Why were you angry earlier? You know, when I said that Shouta-kun was cute?" Natsume froze before looking down at me; his eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

"What makes you think I was angry?" His words were stiff and I noticed his eyebrow twitch.

"Well, you were kinda giving off an "I will kill you" aura and you were glaring at me," Shizuko snickered before cutting in.

"Wow, you really are oblivious huh Mikan? It's pretty obvious that he was jel…" She stopped talking mid word to stare anxiously at Natsume, who was glaring at her and had a ball of fire hanging above his head.

"You say one more word and I'll burn your hair like I did polka's"

Shizuko flinched before retaliating, "You wouldn't dare! If you set my head on fire then I'll have my plants strangle you to death! And besides, I don't think Mikan would be happy if you hurt her new friend," She snickered.

"Natsume! Stop picking on Shizuko-Chan! ... And stop calling me Polka!" I pinched his cheek and pulled.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing woman?! Trying to rip my face off?" He glared but that didn't faze me, I just pulled harder. _This is highly amusing,_ I thought before deciding to pinch the other cheek too.

"Ha Ha! You're such a wimp Natsume! This is fun!" I pulled even harder before I realised that my head was getting hotter. Looking up I realised, to my horror, that the fire previously hovering over Natsume was now directly above my head.

"If you don't stop that I will burn you. Understand?"

"Y-yes," I let go of his face and quickly stepped away from him before turning to Shizuko, "Ok, let's get going and find Shouta before he burns both of us!" She nodded and we sprinted up front of Natsume, getting a head start.

**Natsume's POV:**

I walked behind Mikan and Fujioka as they both laughed and giggled. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could tell that they were talking about me, mainly because they kept turning to look at me before going into another fit of giggles.

_What the hell are they talking about? I swear if they are talking about me then I will burn both of them. I don't care if one of them is my girlfriend._

**Normal POV:**

Whilst Shizuko and Mikan laughed and joked about Natsume's bad attitude, Natsume walk a little distance behind them, straining to hear what exactly they were talking about.

"Is he always this moody?" Shizuko asked Mikan as she nervously glanced at Natsume, who didn't look too happy.

Mikan tapped her chin for a moment, as if thinking about it before she answered, "Yep. In fact he was like that on the day I first met him. And when he isn't moody he has this cocky and arrogant attitude,"

"Wow. Sounds like you really love him," Shizuko teased, chancing another look at him.

"Well, he is cocky and arrogant… But he's always there for me and protecting me… even if it doesn't seem like it,"

"Aww, that's sweet,"

"If you said that to his face you would probably have no more hair," Mikan stated.

"Yeh, you're probably right. So how did you meet?" As soon as the question left her lips Mikan's face turned bright red.

"What? Tell me, I wanna know!"

"Hmm…well…" Mikan twiddled her thumbs and looked back at Natsume, before turning red again and quickly looking forward, "Well… it's kinda hard to explain… it was when I first arrived at the academy…"

"Go on…" Shizuko encouraged.

"Well I was almost tricked into going to this crappy school by a couple of weird guys, one of the teachers, Narumi-sensei… helped me. He has the pheromone Alice. He sent them away, and then told me that he could get me into the academy. While we were talking there was an explosion… it was Natsume trying to escape the academy,"

"Is this going anywhere?"

"Let me finish! Narumi-sensei used his Alice on Natsume so he kind of fell unconscious… then he left me in a room with him while he went to go talk to some other teachers…"

"I like where this is going…"

"Natsume woke up after a while and grabbed my hair…" She started turning even more red, "and t-then he kinda p-pinned me down…"

…

Shizuko just stared for a moment before looking at Natsume, then back to Mikan, "Why am I not surprised? I can totally see him doing something like that…"

"S-shizuko-Chan! Nothing happened! In fact we kinda hated each other for a while…"

"Hmm? Are you sure nothing happened?" She grinned mischievously whilst Mikan became even more flustered.

"Nothing happened!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"I wonder what other stuff you got up to…"

"He just stole my p-panties that's all!" As soon as the words left her mouth she wished she could take them back. Her hands automatically clamped over her lips and her face turned even brighter than before.

"What?!"

"Shh! Be quiet! He might hear you!"

"Does he still have them?" Mikan froze. She'd never thought about that before. Did he still have them?

"H-how would I know?!"

"Ok, what the hell are you two talking about?" Mikan jumped as Natsume suddenly appeared over her shoulder.

"N-Natsume! What are you doing here?"

Natsume raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'What am I doing here?' I thought I'd explained to you already, idiot"

"Hey, Natsume, Mikan has a question for you but she's too embarrassed to ask you so I'll ask for her,"

"W-wait, S-Shizuko-Chan!"

"Go on," Natsume clamped his hand over Mikan's mouth so he could hear Shizuko.

"Do you still have the Panties you stole from Mikan when you first met?"

Natsume paused for a moment, considering his answer, "Maybe,"

"What!?" Mikan screamed, grabbing Natsume's collar and shaking him, while Shizuko just looked on in amusement, "What do you mean maybe?! You shouldn't have taken them in the first place you perverted bastard!"

"Calm down polka. I'm your boyfriend now so it doesn't matter now right?"

"Of course it matters! Give them back! I don't want someone like you having my panties in their possession!"

"So it's ok if it's someone else then?"

"No it is not!"

At that moment Shizuko decided to step in and stop their bickering, "Hey, we should get a move on, or else we won't find them,"

"You're right, let's go polka,"

As they started to walk again another question suddenly popped into Shizuko's head, "By the way, why do you always call Mikan Polka?"

There was a moment of silence before he replied bluntly, "It was the pattern on her panties I took," He then grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her forward, "Hurry up already, I wanna get back to the academy soon,"

As Natsume dragged an annoyed and pissed Mikan, Shizuko walked slowly behind, "Now why is it I find that cute?" She asked herself before catching up with the other two.

**Tama's POV:**

The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and it seemed like the perfect day to take the kids for a nice day out with nature…except I didn't expect to lose two of them.

Everything seemed perfectly fine, the kids were behaving and the weather was lovely. I didn't even notice that both Mikan and Shizuko were missing until one of the younger ones pointed it out.

After realising they were gone I began frantically searching for them and retracing our steps, which is pretty difficult when you have 15 children to keep an eye on.

_I really shouldn't have come alone. _I thought, but the kids needed to get closer to nature, after all, they are always trapped in that orphanage with those irritating and super strict care workers.

After searching for about half an hour and dragging the tired kids everywhere, I decided to stop and give them all a rest. We came to a clearing in the woods with a large tree trunk that had fallen down cutting through it.

"OK, kids! You all have a rest while I think of where we should look next,"

The kids all cheered at the chance to stop walking for a while, except for one.

"Tama-Chan?" A felt a tug on my shirt and looked down to see Shouta, his eyes glistening with tears.

"What's wrong Shouta-kun? Don't you want to rest with the others?"

"Why did we stop looking? We need to find Shizuko Onee-Chan!"

"But everyone's very tired Shouta-kun, we're just going to rest for 10 minutes then go looking again," I smiled reassuringly at him, he nodded then walked towards the fallen trunk.

**Shouta's POV:**

I sat behind the trunk out of eyesight, not wanting to be targeted by the other kids as they laughed behind my back.

_How could Tama-Chan stop looking just because these wimps are tired? I could speed round the entire forest and find them in no time. But Tama-Chan doesn't know about my power… The other kids told her but she didn't believe them. But then again… If I were to go on my own, then I would be there and back in no time… and no one would even notice._

After deciding to look on my own I quickly stood up and sped out of the clearing.


End file.
